Invasion of Wars World: The New Terror
by Shawn-Crimes
Summary: Wars World has been invaded by two different armies in league with each other. Join the Wars World Defenders Alliance as the new armies Red Sun, Gold Meteor, Emerald Constellation, and White Omega as they attempt to regain their planet against all odds...
1. Chapter 1:The Invasion

This is my first Advance Wars fanfic and I'm not expecting anyone to go easy on the reviews, just consider that it is my first. Contains BRUTAL warfare so take care in reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Intelligent Systems or Advance Wars so no one better sue me for this!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: The Invasion

The Advance Wars of Omega Land have ended. The Allied Nations have triumphed yet again but peace has not yet fully returned to Wars World. Black Hole has been scattered and broken, but the remnants of the army have turned to smuggling and guerrilla tactics to disrupt the communications and connection of the Allies. However, a sizeable force of them still remains, enough to defend themselves from attack if needed. The old CO's, Adder, Flak, Kindle, Von Bolt, and Jugger have barely held together their resistance and probably won't be assaulting Wars World for a time to come. The Allies, merrily dispatching the remnants as a nuisance have begun celebrating their victory in the war. But that happiness is short-lived. For a new army, a new terror, is rising in the darkness.

The Silver Galaxy is poised to strike. Its origins and motives unknown they swing into action, first swiftly occupying Yellow Comet. When asked to surrender, thunderous gunfire erupted and shattered all Yellow Comet resistance, the survivors fled to Orange Star territory and informed the CO's of this threat. But before anything can be done, Silver Galaxy invades Green Earth and literally wages Total War, destroying all in their path. Orange Star prepared its defence with Blue Moon and manages to hold off the assault on their homeland. Now is the time that another separate army joins the battle. The Violet Nova dropped in from nowhere and annihilated Blue Moon without almost any resistance. As Orange Star rushes to aid them they are beset upon by both armies. Now, desperate for help, the remaining Allies call upon their last chance of survival.

Black Hole now had a choice to make. It was either side with the new invaders and defeat their long-time nemesis ('s), or face them on the battlefield. The votes were tallied and only Von Bolt wished to side with the enemies. Black Hole also swings into action, managing to muster their remnants and hold their ground at the edge of their own territory. All that is left of the Allies and Black Hole are now gathered in Black Hole territory. The desperate alliance was now firm and they renamed themselves the Wars World Defenders Alliance. Recruiting as many soldiers as they could, they prepared for the long war they new would be coming.

Through the new draft passed by all the Defenders, a couple of small sub- armies were formed from the original Allies and Black Hole.

"Red Sun"

Formed by some of the more aggressive leaders in Orange Star, they took this name, declaring that since Orange Star was named "Orange" not red as they originally hoped it was justified. This army is ripe for the front lines and eager for fighting.

"Gold Meteor"

Established under the supervision of Kanbei himself, this army really wants to show its stuff. Enraged by the swift occupation of their country, some of the wiser leaders have joined this army having great knowledge of battle tactics.

"Emerald Constellation"

One of the most diverse armies, this force was formed by the minds of Lash and Eagle. The integration of Black Hole and Allied technology is abundant and it's not uncommon to find units with mixed styles from both of these armies. Quick and resourceful this army is.

"White Omega"

After the victory in Omega Land, Blue Moon attempted to colonize the area. However, a rebellion led to the formation of this army, and Blue Moon influence is present in all aspects of this army. The country now wishes to defend those who had helped it during the Black Hole occupation. Its size is small but its navy sure does know what it's doing and has great knowledge in the lay of the land.

These armies have also raised their own CO's, even including some of the original AW crew overseeing. They now take the place of their older counterparts and prepare to take back their planet, starting with Orange Star.

Chapter 2 coming soon with... "The Battle for Orange Star"


	2. Chapter 2:The Battle for Orange Star

Chapter Two: The Battle for Orange Star

The Battle for Orange Star was actually the bloodiest and most brutal part of the war. The Defenders had tried several attempts at moving back into this territory by stealth. But every one had been repelled with murderous fire from Violet Nova, who controlled the area. They tried shelling the seaside cities with battleships from the channel, but after only 15 minutes of bombardment the fleet was decimated by bomber and fighter squads. After a hasty retreat the Defenders simply flew air raids over every major city, to encourage the citizens that they were not yet broken, only beaten. Finally, with their options exhausted, they planned a full-scale frontal assault, in which they even planned to bomb what was left of their own cities, just to weaken the defence. This brutal part of the "Beachhead Campaign", as it had been codenamed, began on August the 14th with a small town that was a key point in the operation. Crispin Beach.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crispin Beach: Those Quiet Times

Roy could hear the thumps of the long-range Groundpounder cannons of the battleship RSS Panderosa. His platoon of men, stuffed into the Lander with a tank division, was preparing for what they knew would be nothing short of hell.  
He looked at the men around him. Many were tense, ready. But a few of them were nervous and he could tell. A few were muttering to themselves, some were pacing back and forth, and still others were looking at photos of family they had brought for encouragement. An officer approached him steadily.  
"Corporal Roy Williams, I suppose?"  
"Yessir", he replied anxiously.  
"Your Captain would like a word up top."  
"Yes sir, thank you sir, I'll go see him now."  
He turned and walked up the steps to the observation room. He found his Captain loading his rifle and looking out the window. He approached him slowly and spoke.  
"Sir, you wished to see me?"  
"Yeah, come and have a seat."  
Roy loved his Captain as all the men did. He was a casual guy and didn't really care if you saluted or called him sir, as long as you paid attention.  
"Do you see that?" he said and pointed at the far beach smoking from the bombardment.  
"Yes sir."  
"And you know that's where we will be in about 10 minutes?"  
"Yes sir."  
"When we're out there, I want you to be vigilant, and stay frosty. I need every man I can get and I don't want one of my most reliable ones shot on the landing."  
"Yes sir, I'll try-"  
"No, you won't try… you won't try, you either will or you won't."  
"Okay, then yes sir, I will."  
"That's the Roy I know, now go make sure the men are prepped for me please."  
"Yes sir."  
He left the room with feeling tense and ecstatic. Now he couldn't wait for battle. He found the platoon waiting doing what they were before he left. He sat down on a bench and was joined by a few of his comrades.  
"It's those quiet times before battle that scare you most." His friend John said.  
"Yeah I know what you mean."  
"So what did the Cap want?" His other friend Edward asked.  
"Just told me not to get killed and make sure to do my job." Roy replied.  
"Well, we all could've used that, and-"  
Alarms began to sound and the intercom crackled to life.  
"All men report to boarding positions, prep for combat immediately."  
"Here we go." Roy said.  
That's when the violent turbulence began. The Lander's frame rocked from the beach artillery attempting to repel the invaders. A few times, Roy thought for sure they would capsize before they reached the beach but they held steady. The plan was that first the tanks would roll out and take the anti-personnel rounds then infantry would follow and set up an able drop-off point for more men. As Roy waited behind a few men and a "Zipline" Class Light Tank, he prepares for what he knew was coming. The shouts of men, the cries of the wounded, and the roar of gunfire engulfed him as the ramp dropped.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crispin Beach: The Beachhead

Roy charged onto the field after the tank. What he saw shocked him. The first wave of men, sent in before them to secure a rally point, had been decimated.  
Tanks crushed by artillery were aflame and men were using them as cover. Wounded soldiers were yelling for help and crying out in pain. Those that tried crossing a large stretch of beach were slaughtered by artillery, which couldn't pinpoint the hiding places of the men. But as he remembered, he had a job to do, and ran forward behind the tank. As it reached a makeshift barricade made from heaps of metal and an assortment of things, an enemy fighter came screaming down at them guns blazing. It traced lines through the ground as it peppered the soldier in front of him and fell with four holes in his chest, and the one next to him lost his helmet as the bullet hit his forehead and splattered Roy with blood. He dove for the barricade just in time as the fighter swept by. He saw the platoon leaders gathered and crawled to them.  
"What is my orders sir?!" he yelled above the noise.  
An officer noticed him and replied, "What's your designation!?"   
"Corporal Roy Williams! 53rd Red Sun Regiment!" Roy announced.  
"Corporal Williams?!" the officer asked.  
"Yeah!" he confirmed.  
"Your platoon is going in with the next wave of tanks! I'd suggest finding as many of them as you can!"  
"Yessir!" he said.  
"I'd suggest checking the wall most of the men have gathered here, good luck!"  
Roy saluted and crouched behind the wall as he began walking the length of it. He found a few men of his platoon, most mentioning that they saw so-and-so shot or blown up. He was about to quit when he saw his friend John aiding a wounded soldier.  
"John! You're not dead yet!?" he joked and yelled  
John looked up surprised and saw him. He waved at him to show he heard and yelled, "I'll be over in a sec, gotta help this guy, and I've got some bad news also!"  
Roy leaned against the wall, waiting as John wrapped the man's leg and came to him.  
"Roy, Ed is gone. I saw it myself."  
He was stunned at this and just sat down, his fighting spirit gone.  
"Roy we have to get our platoon together, now come on I know where a few are!"  
"You go get them. I'll organize the ones here!"  
"Okay!"  
John sprinted off stopping here and there, to talk to men. Roy turned and went back to gather more men. When he reached near where the officers had met, he observed that there was a large crater where about 30 feet of wall had been. He recalled the men trying to cross the beach being picked off. But he had to do it. He stood up and sprinted across. A few times, stray bullets whizzed by his head, and even pegged the bloody sand under him. He barely reached the other side when artillery began to bombard them again. He gathered the remaining men and made his way back. When they got to the gap again he ordered.   
"Okay, we're gonna cross in pairs! Since there are about 11 of us I'll go last!"  
He pointed at two men and told them to wait for his signal. As soon as the artillery was quiet again he threw his hand forward.  
"GO!"  
The soldier's crossed unhindered and waited patiently once across.  
Again and again they crossed.  
_We're making good progress, _he thought. Just as he sent the last pair another fighter streaked down onto them.  
"GET DOWN" he screamed, but it was too late. As the plane made its pass the soldier in front was literally torn apart by the numerous bullets. The second one was almost there but too late again. An artillery shell exploded in his path, spraying his face with shrapnel. He fell yelping, and rolling on the ground, but nothing could be done. Roy charged across with out waiting for the shelling to end again. As he ran shells exploded around him and one came so close he thought he had been hit in the leg, but continued across bullets whizzing by. He got to the other side and made his way forward to where he met John. He was waiting with 7 others and turned to greet him.  
"Is this all!" he yelled.  
"Yeah! Would have more but a couple got torn up crossing a gap in the barricade!"  
"Admit! We need more! Counting us we have only 18 men!"  
"Then that's all we're going to get, come on!" he trudged along the wall till they found a new Lander dropping off nothing but tanks.  
"That's who we're going forward with!" He pointed at them.  
"Well let's go then!" John urged.  
The platoon made its way to cover behind the tanks as they moved forward. They were more "Zipline's", as the men called them because of their speed. The men hid behind them, and Roy climbed onto one and knocked on the hatch, being cautious since he was a sitting target. It opened and the tank commander gave him a startled look.  
"What do you want!" he asked roughly.  
"We're the Red Sun platoon that's giving you infantry support on you're way up sir!"  
"Oh really! How many of you are there?"  
Roy flushed at the group's small size.  
"18 sir! Counting me!" he replied.  
"Sure, well we're gonna be here till some reinforcements arrive, so why don't you get some rest with you're men along the stronger part of that wall!"  
"Yes sir, thank you sir!"  
He hopped off and signalled the squad to follow him over to a strongly fortified position.  
"We have to wait for more men to arrive before the tanks continue up! They'll come get us when it's time so pick a good spot and get some rest!"  
The men acknowledged him by dispersing and finding comfortable positions, or as comfortable as lying on a bloody beach can get, and resting their eyes. John came over to where Roy was lying and poked him.  
"What."  
"Roy have you seen the Captain?"  
He jumped up. He realized that, no, he hadn't seen him since the Lander came in.

But the Captain said to stay vigilant and frosty.

'_So that's just what I'll do'_ he thought. "No, but I think even if he's gone, we can still do this." Roy said aloud.  
"I'm with you bud. Every step of the way." John replied and rolled over, nodding off to sleep. Roy couldn't sleep and waited there, anxious. Night began to fall, and thought that the third wave would arrive tomorrow. He began to drift into semi-consciousness and heard the wounded still moaning everywhere, along with the mingled voices of medics trying to comfort them. But these gave way as he too eventually became prey to drowsiness.


	3. Chapter 3:The Battle for Orange Star Pt2

Crispin Beach: The Assault

Roy awoke. He looked around, surprised. For the first time, he heard nothing but silence. He peeked over the wall, across the beach. On the far side of the bloody body-strewn wasteland, he saw a high ridge. On the bottom were the sandbag fortifications held by numerous riflemen and their 50. caliber "Pillbox" machine guns. The ridge behind them had one main road leading up the middle, and a few small paths twisting and turning around rocks and boulders. At the top of the ridge he could barely make out the artillery that had been the main factor in halting the advance. A few concrete walls were set up for use by heavy gunners.  
He looked over and saw John lying against the wall sleeping soundly. He jabbed him in the ribs and he awoke with a start, aiming his rifle at his gut.  
"Damn, you freaking scared me!" he yelled  
"Shhhh, listen."  
The silence made John think twice and he peered over just as he had done.  
The tanks were silent and not even moving. Men were eating rations and drinking from their canteens. Some even playing cards.  
"Like I said, it's those quiet times that scare you most." John muttered.  
"I know, I wonder when the fighting will start again."  
They looked towards the sea and noticed one Lander coming in. Around them men were getting tense and loaded their weapons. He grabbed his 30mm Longshot Rifle and slapped a clip into it. He attached the scope, adjusting it for long-range combat. Tank engines revved and men gathered for what he believed would be the final attempt at gaining the beach. As if on cue, 5 missile-laden P51 Hawktail fighters flew overhead. The entire beach swarmed with activity, but why hadn't the Novians opened fire yet? Roy checked through his scope and the entire defensive line was scrambling to its positions. And then it began. Almost the entire front flashed as gunfire burst from the line. Roy saw a 6 man-squad caught in the open obliterated by enemy fire. He eased over the barricade and saw 4 men manning a Pillbox gun and took aim. He squeezed the trigger and the bullet pierced his helmet with a spray of blood. The other men, shocked, began firing frantically as another manned the gun. Again Roy fired, this time hitting the soldier's eye as it passed through him. He looked around quickly and noticed an entire wall of tanks moving forward, the infantry right behind them. The artillery barrage began again and a tank hit by a shell erupted in a brilliant explosion, its shrapnel killing the soldiers behind it. John was firing his 15 cal. Whitmond machine gun into the sandbags, forcing the enemy into cover.  
"Okay! We need to get the platoon together!" Roy yelled  
"The tanks are moving, we've got to hurry!" replied John, extracting his emptied clip.  
"Alright, you get that side, I'll get this one!"  
They rushed off in opposite directions. Roy got about half the squad and came to where the tanks were pelting the ridge with cannon-fire. He banged the side of the lead one. The driver popped the cap and peered over.  
"We're you're infantry support for the assault on the ridge sir!" he hollered into his ear.  
"Okay! Cover us from the third tank back!"  
"Yes sir!"  
The tank rolled on and passed, heading for the road through the ridge. This was it, the road to Crispin. The town itself was considered the more difficult part of the campaign. The beach was supposed to be undefended, until the first wave approached. Then the battle had begun. But this would be his final test. To prove that war was nothing to him. That he could kill without a second thought. And he planned to pass his test. John came up to him right as the second tank passed.  
"We're coming in after the third tank. Split the men up, 3 to a tank. We need good cover spread in the line!"   
"Kay! See you up the hill!" and he sprinted off down the line. He had a feeling that that would be the last time he saw his friend.  
"Hey, McKenzie, Churchill, you're with me" Roy called, and the men trotted up to him. The third tank came level with them.  
"Come on!"  
They all jogged alongside the tank. Continuing along the beach, Roy could see remnants of the first wave. It seemed they had made it as far as the sandbags before the Novians opened up.

Suddenly a shriek came from McKenzie, "TAKE COVER!"  
A rocket hurtled down from the ridge with frightening speed and connected with the second tank. Flaming debris flew everywhere and shrapnel exploded, but the next tank, pushed the rubble out of the way and continued on. The ridge opened up with rifle fire and the platoon took cover behind the tanks. Off to their left, another tank column was moving forward towards one of the smaller paths. The platoon there was caught in crossfire and men were dropping like flies. He noticed 3 men at one of the central tanks killed in succession. The lead tank was being peppered with all kinds of small arms fire, but nothing could penetrate its hull. Until it came to an abrupt stop as a land mine engaged under it and tossed it off the road, killing the men around it. His own line wasn't doing too badly.  
"HERE WE ARE YOU NOVA BASTARDS!" Churchill cheered raising his fist.  
He looked up and realized he was completely oblivious to the dogfights raging in the air. A Hawktail had just tagged a hit on a Novian 640 Tankbuster and it burst into a ball of incandescence. Right after that the Hawktail's back exploded from a Howler missile and it plummeted to the ground. He turned his attention back to the ground and noticed McKenzie was tiring.  
"We're almost to the top! Come on y-"  
A bullet struck his kneecap and McKenzie fell to the ground. Roy shouldered his weapon and helped him up banging on the tank again. It came to a stop holding up the entire line. The hatch opened.  
"You're holding up the line!" the driver yelled.  
"Can you give my man a lift?!" Roy yelled back  
"Fine, as long as he doesn't bleed everywhere!"  
Together they heaved him up.  
"I'm sorry Corporal!" McKenzie hollered back.  
"It's not your fault, now get in there!"  
The hatch shut and the column began moving again. Roy came over to Churchill.  
"Can you watch the tank while I check the squad?!"  
"Sure Corp." he replied casually.  
Roy dropped out and sprinted back along the line Most of them were doing fine. 3 dead and 1 wounded. Roy knew these people killed and seemed to feel hollow the more friends he lost. When he reached John he asked him "You doin' okay?!"  
"Yeah, just a little shook up!"  
"From what?!" he asked.  
"We're entering the pass up ahead!"  
Roy looked ahead and was surprised to see how far they had made it. The pass up ahead was narrow and would provide little cover. All they could do was give cover fire until they were through. They wouldn't have time to stop for wounded or dead.  
"Tell the men to form up near the front of the column we need t-"  
Bullets traced lines in the sand as a hidden emplacement opened up. Roy squeezed off a few rounds and took cover behind the tank. John unpinned a grenade and tossed it forward. It landed right in the stone fortification and the men tried climbing out as the explosion rocked the stone wall. The tanks' turret swivelled around and opened fire on the survivors piercing their uniforms and splattering the rocks with blood.  
"I'll get right to gathering the men!" John said and ran back down the column.  
Roy sprinted back to the front of the line, finding Churchill still there, and continued through to the entrance of the pass, which seemed more like a trench, what many men actually called it after the battle. And the tired platoon of the 53rd Red Sun Regiment gathered for the advance through.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crispin Pass: Trench Warfare

As Roy entered the pass, much of the noise of battle seemed to be buffered away by the steep sides. The tanks rolled through in rows of two, just barely fitting into the trench. It was 11:14, and the platoon kept glancing upwards nervously, as if expecting hell to rain down upon them at any second. The group was gathered mainly in the centre of the column, and were silent. Adjacent walls on either side made Roy feel uncomfortable and protrusions jutting out from them made it even worse. Then the line came to a stop. He climbed the nearest tank and peered forward. What he saw made his eyes widen. An enormous rock slide blocked their path and looked almost impenetrable. He hopped off and without even so much as a glance to his platoon, jogged to the front. There the tank commander had left his "Zipline" and was examining the block.  
"They must've done it last night, while we were sleeping." He said to Roy.  
"You think we can blow through it?"  
" Maybe… I'll need a few minutes to rig a simple charge. Meanwhile, I need you to get someone to back up the line a bit. The blast could damage the convoy."  
"Yes sir, I'll get right on it."  
He turned around, trotting back towards his men. When he got there he pointed to one of them.  
"Bowski, get the rear Zipper to move back about 20 feet."  
He nodded jogging off.  
"Okay, now's your chance to take a breather guys." Roy announced. Roy said to the squad.  
The men slung their weapons and relaxed. A couple lit up some cigarettes and others broke out some rations. When the line began moving back he saw Bowski coming back and pointed to another.  
"Perez, double-time it up to the front and ask the lead tank if he's got the charge ready. If he does tell him to wait till I wave him the go-ahead."  
Perez sprinted off up the incline of the pass. John pulled a picture out of his helmet and stared at it smiling.  
"Whatcha lookin' at?" Roy queried.  
John jumped.  
"Oh, umm...nothing...nothing at all." He replied quickly.  
"You know John, I can always tell when you're lying, 'cause you never were really good at it."  
"It's nothing, really." He said putting it back in his helmets' interior.  
Roy smirked and glanced around, stretching. He saw Perez about halfway towards the front on his way back and quickly roused everyone.  
"Come on, back into action, up-and-at-em soldiers."  
He hopped onto the tank, standing up, and saw the commander waving at him.  
"HERE WE GO!" he yelled at the men, waving his arm at the same time, and bounding off. The fuse sparked, gunpowder lit, then.  
"BOOM!!!" The charge went off, with an earsplitting explosion, scattering bits and pieces of pebble everywhere.

"LET'S GO, MOVE FORWARD!" The column revved to life, leaping forward. The platoon jogged quickly at first, spreading out. Then what they all feared occurred.  
"SIR RPG!" the platoon member DeWayne called.  
Roy saw the rocket impact on the right column's lead tank. The entire line halted, due to the roadblock. Then bullets whizzed down from the high walls, ricocheting off the tanks and rocks. Roy let off a succession of rounds at a few of the positions. The rest of the squad followed suit, scoring a few hits, as the men fell.  
The tanks opened fire, causing massive rockslides, threatening to bury them.  
"COVER ME!" John yelled hopping onto a tank a banging the hatch. When it opened his voiced boomed into it.  
"Tell the column to only use their light weapons. Or you'll bury us alive!"  
The tanker nodded closing the hatch.  
"We're good!" John called to Roy, giving the thumbs up.  
One minute John was standing there grinning. The next a cloud of dust sprung from his chest as a bullet entered it, and knocked him from the vehicle. Roy sprung forward, steadied his gun on the tank, scoped in on the shooter, and laid 4 rounds into his chest and head. John lay on the ground without as much as a twitch. Roy knelt next to him and rubbed his face to hold himself together. He had no time for grievance though and pulled the tags from his neck, placing them in a pouch. Then he pulled off his helmet, snatched the picture from it, and stuffed it in his own without as much as a glance.  
An explosion on the trench wall signalled that the artillery was resuming and he yelled, "PLATOON, WE ARE LEAVING!"  
The men acknowledged him as he sprinted towards the front of the line, yet again. He turned to see who was following. Only 11 men were behind him. Smoke and debris were flying. He could hear his breathing becoming hoarse and raspy. The noises of weapon-fire seemed quieter, less tense. Then he realized he was experiencing shellshock, without the stunning explosion. The squad passed tank after tank, rattling of fire with their chattering 75mm Quad-Guns. He paused and let a few men pass, instructing them to continue to front of the halted line. With Solomon in front of him, and then Churchill and Drake in front of him, they continued, pausing only once for rest. While resting the platoon repulsed large amounts of Novians off their side of the pass. Then as they resumed, Solomon stopped to trigger a few rounds. His kneecap split from a shot.  
"AHH SON-OF-A-BI-"  
He stumbled and was hit again in the neck splattering Roy's face and chest with gore.  
"AGHLTH!" he sputtered.  
Roy and Churchill struggled to help and he was lifted, only to meet his doom with another round to the abdomen. He was dropped just as swiftly, with no time to spare and Roy simply removed his tags.  
'_10 left. How many more will go just the same?'_ he thought.  
They finally approached the obliterated "Zipline".   
Roy opened the second tanks' hatch and yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? PUSH STRAIGHT THROUGH IT!"  
"WE CAN'T! IT'S BLOCKING THE PATH!" a tanker replied just as violently.  
"MOVE!" he desperately called again.  
He slammed the lid shut and hopped off. The tank roared forward with force unmatched, except by larger tanks and hit the wreckage. At first it held firm, slowly twisting out of shape, before being forced into the rock face and rammed aside. The platoon cheered as both lines began moving, a few raising their helmets. However, Pvt. Garnett had just been sprayed with the internals of Pvt. Nicholas's skull. They all swung back into action, as if on clockwork, and Roy removed the tags. 9 left. The column made great pace after that, unhindered, except by of course the emplacements raining death and destruction down upon them. Late in the day, around 3:34, all gunfire had ceased in the trench. The end could be seen as the walls smoothed out into fields of lush green landscape, torn by the naval bombardment. In the distance they could see the small town they would soon be entering, by force if need be. Crispin.  
Remains of Novian presence could be seen as they had hastily retreated once they received word of the successful advance. The entire convoy exploded in a chorus of cheers and whoops as tankers and commanders a like, opened the hatches to their "Ziplines'".  
"I TOLD THOSE NOVAS WE WERE COMING" Churchill roared.  
Roy joined in, and seeing a gleam of metal to his right, pulled out his binoculars. It seemed the 144th Emerald Tank Division had made it through as well, along with their Red Sun infantry support in large numbers. Roy's platoon had been shifted straight to combat because of men needed on other fronts.  
"Okay. Now let me get a head count of who's still here." He said, and he recited their names off his notepad. "Perez, Drake, Garnett, McKenzie...wounded... Bailey, Bowski, Eckert, T. Devaux, N. Devaux, Nelson...is that all?"  
Total silence greeted him.  
"Okay, then I'm pretty sure the tanks will secure a perimeter. Let's set up camp people. Oh, and don't forget to hand in any tags you've got." Bailey, Eckert, and N. Devaux brought him a few tags of those, he already knew were gone. He turned to face the city, and smiled briefly. He knew what was coming. He felt ready. And the loss of his friends in just one and a half days' fighting had hardened him for the better. He didn't feel ready, he was ready. He returned to the platoon and aided them in setting up camp.


End file.
